


How to not piss off authors

by Lilpop_Rodriguez



Category: Conspiracy - Fandom, Fred Weasley - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Time travel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilpop_Rodriguez/pseuds/Lilpop_Rodriguez
Summary: I am working on finishing this: I’m just really f* depressed rn. Bare (bear??tf) with me.Outraged at the death of Fred Weasley a fan corners J.K.- who is really Rita Skeeter, journalist banished from the Wizarding world With no magic of her own anymore. The fan manages to piss Rita off and out of spite she sends the fan into The books using a story orb. The only way out is to save Fred or she’ll be trapped forever.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the Harry Potter franchise obviously, not the characters, aside from the 2 You know not to be in the series?  
> It’s my first fanfic if you can’t tell.  
> I’m not the best writer.

Where it began:

Two ordinary girls were sitting in a light purple painted room, surrounded by fluffy purple pillows, sitting on the floor, painting their nails and babbling away just as they usually did on a Tuesday. A day free of classes, work and anything bothersome. Ainsly and Paige, best friends for a few years, shared little in common, but the things they did share, they were very passionate about. One such subject being the Wizarding world of Harry Potter; more specifically, the deaths of certain characters. 

Paige, was a tall, tan, brunette who was noticeably considered opinionated, and not easily swayed into changing her mind on things, though had a deep respect for people who stood by their own opinions. She believed that the worst Wizarding death of all time was Dumbledore, as he was funny, but powerful and compassionate sorcerer.  
Ainsly, an average height, red dyed haired lass, thought Dobbys death was the most tragic in all of wizard history. All Dobby wanted was to be free, and help his friend Harry Potter. Ainsly was the more reckless of the two, though first impressions would suggest she was cautious and quiet. However there was one death they both agreed upon being the most heartbreaking. The death of a Weasley twin. 

Such topic was discussed this night, but one thing was out of the ordinary. Paige, who had been in town earlier that day, had burst through the door waving a flyer. Now, a few hours later, they had circled back to the details of the flyer once again. 

Screwing the lid shut on the electric blue nail varnish Ainsly shouted out once again,  
“J.k?! Doing a signing in our shitty little town?!”

“Yes!” Laughed Paige. “I thought it was a joke at first too! But it checks out and we have to go!”

And a few days later, go they did. Stood in the large, but crowded foyer of their local library, Ainsly met the famous J.K Rowling. And proceeded to, albeit accidentally, piss her off.


	2. The wrong time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s rushed but I’m hoping to lay down the storyline and then edit it so it sounds better later.

Ainsly woke, face down, limbs splayed in all directions, face smushed into the floor. With a groan she rolled onto her back to see she was in a cold, dark corridor, the ceiling seemingly miles away from her. To her left the walls looked grey with age, and her right, massive glass windows, depicting various imagines of men and women, woodland creatures and creatures of myth in them. Her breath fogged in front of her and she slowly stood, stepping back for the wall to support her. 

Memory’s of earlier that day hit her mind like a blow to the face. Going to the book signing, meeting J.K., getting into a heated debate about the characters... J.K. snootily condescending her, calling her Abby! And then opening her big mouth and insulting her. Ainsly winced, but let the memories play out in her mind. J.K. calling for a break. Sneaking away from Paige and following J.K. into a secluded room, the back housing a table full of biscuits and a couple of tea things. Pissing J.K. off and finding out she was Rita Skeeter. Opening her big mouth further, mentionings of her time as a bug and being bested by little girl was not her smartest move. 

And then Rita pulling out of her bag a ball, the size off a baseball maybe. Her saying a few words and it glowing bright blue. Her nasty smirk as she told Ainsly that it was a story orb, that she herself didn’t need magic to activate it as it was magic itself, going on to say Ainsly would be trapped in her book forever unless she managed to save the annoying, trouble making twin. And then waking up here.

Thoughts fluttered around Ainsly’s mind meaninglessly. ‘I’m in so much shit!’ And ‘I should not have said that’ taking centre stage.  
Voices suddenly shook her of her stupor, and panicked, Ainsly ran the opposite way. She ran down so many corridors, most dark and grey, though some were lit by candle, giving them a much softer feel. Eventually, she thought she might be going in circles, until her nose lead her to two huge open doors that lead into a giant hall, filled with four long tables filled with kids, all shoving their faces with delicious looking food, making her stomach rumble painfully.

Looking down at herself, Ainsly knew she couldn’t just walk in. In her ratty Aerosmith band shirt and her ripped jeans she’d stand out. No, she’d have to sort out food later. Right now she had to focus on saving lives and knowing most of the battle took place in the courtyard Ainsly thought she’d head there first. Though something was off about this situation and set her on edge. 

But once again she heard more voices and ducked behind a huge ornate statue of the woman, a couple feet to the side of the doors, and forgot about the off feeling. She held on tightly to the statue until her knuckles went white, so it bore no surprise that a bit of marble that looked to be part of her dress, broke off in her hand. 

The statue moved under her fingers, to look down at Ainsly and glare at her. A whispered “Sorry!” and a wince later and a short, bushy haired brunette walked passed the statue, followed by a short spectacled kid and vibrant ginger kid. No fucking way, Ainsly thought. It’s the golden trio themselves. 

Again, something off niggled at her mind. But soon the kids were in the hall and out of the way and Ainsly brushed the feeling aside and took off once more in search of the courtyard. 

It wasn’t until she ran into Umbridge and was taken to her office for a good telling off for not wearing her robes that it hit her.

She sent me back way too far! Fucking Umbridge! They’re still kids! There’s no battle yet?! As if It’s not bad enough that I’m stuck in a frigging book, and been shrunken down to 18 again, but now im expected to study in a magic school, and to top it off Umbridge is in charge?!

“You’re the knew transfer student! Abby isn’t it?” Umbridge spoke delicately. 

Oh for the love of- Fucking Rita or J.K. or whatever. Damn well knows my name isn’t fucking Abby. This just takes the cake.

Well, at least she had an identity in school. Now to fit in and save lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainsly realises things are going to be even harder than she imagined.
> 
> Again this is really rushed, but as soon as I’ve got the layout sorted I will edit the whole thing!

Ainsly woke up, with a pounding headache and a hungry stomach. She’d been here a week and it was so much worse living the story, than reading it. As well as the torment of Umbridge, she’d been harassed by peeves, which was way funnier when she read of him, was ostracised by 3 of the houses because she’d been put in slytherin, and her first lot of classes went to hell. It never occurred to Ainsly before, bit of course to be in Hogwarts J.K had to have given her magic, but to mock her, she had no skill. 

She’d destroyed two cauldrons in potions, was attacked by Cornish pixies in care of magical creatures, flew her broom into the womping willow and worse, blew up three divination balls. Miss trewlany did not like her at all. 

The one shining beacon happened yesterday when she’d managed to snag a moment with Potter. She had managed to Convinced him she was on his side and wanted to join DA. There were only two classes left before they broke for Christmas but Ainsly had been practicing a disarming spell and the patronus charm all night so she wouldn’t be too terrible in front of everyone. So far though, all she’d done was make a smokey bang, which if she thought about it, was enough to distract someone long enough for her to punch them. She did have a mean right hook. 

Deciding it was time to get dressed and head for breakfast she got up. 

Ainsly really wasn’t feeling hungry lately, she was stressing as she honestly had no clue what was going to happen next year. This would be her first and last year, Which was a blessing and a curse really, and the only thing she could think of, was to maybe try and get a job at the twins shop. Not that she really wanted to, but she was here to save one of them, maybe if she just stuck with them all the way up until the end, she’d get lucky. It felt a bit too much like settling though, finishing school here, trying to get a job, but she would, technically, be playing out the next few years here. That aside though, a few things discouraged Ainsly. Such as, she’d more than likely be pranked, and that’s even if they accepted her, what with her being so new, and a slytherin thus meaning she should be deemed untrustworthy. But it’s all she had. She had no connections otherwise in this world. No where to go.

God she really missed her flat, her best friend, Paige and her best friends super annoying hamster fizzles, who would make lots of racket through out the night, every night without fail. Ainsly would admit she had a tendency to wallow, so she tried not to think about home too much and instead focus on how to show her loyalty. 

She had three tricks up her sleeve to prove her loyalty. She was unsure if Sirius could be saved, but if she had been sent back to try and save the Weasley than surely there was a chance she could save Sirius too. So she’d already warned Potter of the trick to get him to the department of mysteries, that she swore to high heavens that Sirius definitely wouldn’t be there. She described the vision he would have and hoped when the time came, it would be enough. 

The other two, tidbits of knowledge were, she knew of the Horcruxes and she knew m that Dumbledore would tell him of them soon, and that she could help in locating them. This she hadn’t mentioned yesterday, simply because she couldn’t tell him before Dumbledore did because that would raise suspicion and she couldn’t derail the whole timeline could she? There would be massive repercussions for that, that not even she could comprehend, try as she did though, only succeeding in a headache. And finally, she reckoned it would be alright to tell tell him of the deathly hallows, give him a push in the that direction early, could prevent a few mishaps. 

Ainsly came to halt as she realised, in the midst of her inner rambling she’d forgot to put her robes on again. She did not need another lecture from Umbridge. She was pretty sure the only thing she had going for herself when it came to Umbridge was the fact she was slytherin. But that wouldn’t be enough to save her hide or her hand from Umbridge every time. She was already half way to the great hall for breakfast, and really didn’t want to risk trekking all the way back to the dungeons so she ducked into a deserted corridor and tried to accio her robes. It was not working. 

“Come on! Accio robes!” She whisper shouted, waving her wand madly. “Accio!”

Ainsly didn’t know why she couldn’t get her wand to work but she knew there was a high risk of another smokey bang from her wand. Distressed, she waved her wand around even more. 

Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, just as a voice said “watch it!”

Followed by a “you’re gonna take someone’s eye out!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter must be paused as my child was escaped her nap.

Seeing the red-headed twins was a bit of a nasty shock, literally, as she shook both theirs hands and got an electric from one of their makeshift products. At least they’d helped her magic her robes down to her, she really didn’t fancy that trek back down to the dungeons.

But Ainsly was facing another problem. Time seemed to be moving faster than it should. She’d go sleep and when she’d awake days would have passed. Days literally blurred together and pretty soon, it was going to be the Christmas holidays. Ainsly wasn’t sure why this was happening, other than maybe it was because she was out of place here. She tried to make the most of the time she could, she’d bonded with the twins, shared laughs with their friend lee Jordan and had been introduced to the golden trio. She’d eaten magic candy, which made smoke come out of her ears, she’d explored the grounds, read books, made potions and seen magical plants. She suspected maybe Hermione was suspicious of her, could sense she was out of place, based on all the inquisitive glances she threw Ainslys way.

But the best news was, Ainsly totally had a job at the twins shop. She’d been entrusted enough to be let in on the secret, and in response, she’d let on that she really wanted out of school. She knew she wasn’t going to pass much. Charms and maybe potions if she didn’t burn another of Snapes cauldrons. Aside from that, she wasn’t gonna get far so they promised her a position. Whilst they were making their big grand exit, she’d be using the secret passage to the basement of honeydukes and they’d meet up and get the train to London, and then the final stop in Diagon alley. She was exited and nervous. She also knew that when she went back home, she’d miss them terribly. They’d become such good friends. Albeit a bit weird as Ainsly was technically older and felt it, used as she was to budgeting food, university work, and bills. And also that she was actually a non magic gal. And a girl, which they didn’t seem to notice half the time, wrapping her in a muddy, sweaty, sandwich after quidditch practice. Ainsly made a face at the thought. 

This she quickly regretted because professor sprout saw and thought she had little respect for a slimy plant they were learning about and went into another lecture, which to be fair, was a point, because the creature was slimy, and Ainsly wasn’t a fan. She was wishing time would speed up a bit now because she was starving, she’d woke up late, another three days late, actually, and had missed breakfast. Just twenty more minutes and she could trek up to the great hall for lunch and ease into easy banter with the twins. They’d been a bit concerned at her hunger and disheveled appearance as of late, it seemed when she missed days, a version of her would still be seen round the castle doing lessons and it made ainslys brain hurt to think about, but for the people she saw most regularly, were confused when one day she’d be neatly dressed robes and all, and then the next she’d been a bit a mess, is putting it lightly, she’d forget her robes, wand, to do her hair, to eat. It was like there were two of her, which, theoretically, it seemed there were. 

Oh, class dismissed! Ainsly dashed little of the greenhouse and started to ascend to the great hall, stomach rumbling at the thought of all them bacon sandwiches, chicken legs, chips! Ainsly sat quickly and piled her plate, barely a greeting at her friends and tucked in. 

“Slow down there-“ said one voice.

“You’re going to make yourself sick!” Said another, nearly identical voice. She was getting good at telling them apart if she was listening rather than looking. 

“Honestly-“ she tried to say around a mouthful,”-I’m just really hungry!”

She turned to give them a reassuring grin, which turned to a puzzled frown when she saw they were in their quidditch robes. Both lanky red heads noticed and looked down and laughed, “Oliver woods is back-“ Started George.

“Just until Christmas holidays-!” Mimicked Fred.

“Then he’ll be off to play for chudley cannons!” Said George.

“But until then, he’s here to torment us once again” Finished Fred.

“Presentation boards back too?” I ask them with a laugh.

“Diagrams,” Fred nodded sadly with a mournful expression.

“A 3D model of the pitch!” Added George with an even sadder expression. 

“Well good luck with that,” I tell them, pushing my now empty plate away. “Any news on Umbridge?”

“Still trying to hunt down the DA but so far no luck, Hermione has been thorough and the room of requirements won’t open for that cow” said Fred. 

“But she’s used that torture quill on at least a dozen more students. Humphrey Denton, a first year, only got a little lost, but she used the quill on him.” Said George, angrily. 

Ahh, I’m not good at upset people, and upset Fred and George are no different. Feeling very awkward I flounder trying to light the mood. Quill. Umbridge. Evil cow?

“Hey!” I yell, startling them both. Bless, I think, they must think me a right nutter. But, “if the quill was used on Umbridge, what would it say? ‘I won’t be an insufferable, evil cow’ maybe?“

The twins hoot and laugh, “or ‘I shall not be a moody old hag’”

“‘I will work harder to not be a pretentious, bad dressed, toad’” They chortled. 

“Amazing!” I gasped. “Alright, I gotta head to arithmancy, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Ains” they say in sync. “Don’t forget DA tonight!”


End file.
